PuppetTale Sans Lucier 2
by SansLucierAlered
Summary: -Rayos… porque se dedico a cuestionarme este día? Solamente deje de hacer chistes. No hay gran cosa con eso… aun así… No puedo creer que le haya gritado. Bueno, eso ocurre cuando no consigo dormir nada por algunos días. Este trabajo me está matando Sans estaba caminando hacia Waterfalls después de haber tenido una discusión con su hermano, se sentía mal por haberle gritado de tal


**Hola a todos, Perdonen la demora, es que se me fue la inspiracion por algunas semanas. Pero ya aqui les traigo la segunda parte.**

 **Para Melodiosa: Gracias por dejar review nwn . Y, todavia no se va a revelar quien es el agresor ewe en el siguiente capitulo sabran.**

 **Undertale y sus respectivos personajes les pertenece a TobyFox. Solamente se le a cambiado a como actuan para el uso de este fic.**

 **Excepto Un conejo blanco, ese es un personaje mio.**

(no se si deba escribir esto, o si asi se escriba :v)

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

-Rayos… porque se dedico a cuestionarme este día? Solamente deje de hacer chistes. No hay gran cosa con eso… aun así… No puedo creer que le haya gritado. Bueno, eso ocurre cuando no consigo dormir nada por algunos días. Este trabajo me está matando

Sans estaba caminando hacia Waterfalls después de haber tenido una discusión con su hermano, se sentía mal por haberle gritado de tal manera pero no pudo resistirlo. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando si le seguían el paso mientras se adentraba a Waterfalls, al entrar uso un atajo para llegar rápido a donde estaba la persona del rio.

-Tra la la, No tienes tu mascara puesta, Tra la la

-Lo sé, la última lo rompió

Le responde dando una leve sonrisa a la persona del rio. Este saca de su larga prenda una máscara nueva dándosela a Sans.

-Tra la la, ten mucho cuidado a la próxima, Tra la la

-No fue apropósito. Ese sí dio pelea, no como los demás

-Tra la la, este queda gratis, Tra la la

-Acaso tengo algún nuevo contrato?

-Tra la la, en claro está que si tienes, un desconocido pidió que eliminaras a una persona baja en aspecto, cabra es, y vive en las ruinas, Tra la la

-Muy bien… espera una cabra? A lo que yo llegue a entender las cabras son de la realeza. Cuanto me van a pagar si lo hago?

-Tra la la, mucho más de lo que ganaste juntando las anteriores eliminadas, Tra la la

-Tanto quieren eliminar a esta persona? Muy bien, acepto el trato

-Tra la la, Nunca rechazas los tratos, Tra la la

-Solo quiero avisar

Sans sonríe, poniéndose la máscara que era de un zorro de nieve, para después usar un atajo para llegar a las puertas de las ruinas, sus shorts cambian a unos pantalones que parecían ser morados pero en realidad los pantalones eran una nebulosa con partes de color naranja y azul.

-Muy bien, vamos a buscar a esta cabra

Menciona para después intentar abrir las puertas a las ruinas, pero estaban cerradas. Confundido ante esto no tiene de otra que tirarlas. No quería dejar algo atrás que mostrara que estuvo ahí, pero el ataque que vendría usando no dejaría nada atrás. Levanta su mano izquierda apareciendo la cabeza de un Blaster que tenía aspecto de serpiente, para después mover su brazo completo hacia la puerta bruscamente haciendo que el Blaster disparara hacia las puertas, pero no pasa nada.

-Uh… no creí que vendría usando uno de mas nivel… el de dos ojos no sirve… no iré paso por paso. Cinco ojos!

Mueve su mano hacia un lado, y desaparece el Blaster para después aparecer otro que tenia 5 ojos, dos naranja rojizo, dos azules y uno morado. Hace el mismo movimiento brusco hacia las puertas haciendo que el Blaster disparara a estas y las destruye.

-Vaya, esas puertas que si tenían mucho

Desaparece el Blaster y se adentra rápido. Piensa: Debo tener cuidado de hacer ruido. Se detiene en seco teniendo una idea, cuidadosamente usa su magia para elevarse a sí mismo y seguir su camino. Al final del gran corredor se encuentra unas escaleras, confundido flota sobre de ellas encontrándose al final de las escaleras lo que parecía ser, una casa?!

No se esperaba que alguien viviera cerca de las puertas, confundido mirando alrededor se dirige a revisar cada habitación pero primero decide ir al lado derecho a lo que le guía a una sala, y en el otro cuarto solo era una cocina, pero parecía que alguien estuviera apenas cocinando un pastel.

Al ver que no había nadie se dirige al lado izquierdo de donde estaban las escaleras, tres habitaciones, una no se podía abrir porque necesitaba llaves, la primera en la que entro era una habitación para algún niño. Aun mas confundido de lo que se encontraba al fin entra a la habitación que le faltaba checar, al entrar encuentra a alguien dormida en cama, este se acerca a ver quién era. A su sorpresa había encontrado a una cabra, pero acaso era esta persona la que tenía que eliminar?

-…es… linda…

Esta despierta al escuchar una voz sentándose rápidamente, asustada mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie.

- _Tal vez fue mi imaginación?_

Lentamente se levanta de la cama, se acerca a un mueble tomando un cepillo y empieza a cepillarse.

-Eso estuvo cerca

Susurro muy bajo, Sans se había escondido debajo de la cama lo más rápido posible, para después pensar que hubiera sido una mejor idea haberse escondido sobre de ella, ya que la mayoría de la gente solo busca a su alrededor y no llegaría a ver encima de ellos, ya que eso les causa terror de encontrar a alguien mirándolos fijamente sobre de ellos mientras dormían, pero fue afortunado de haberse escondido debajo de la cama ya que ella es una de las personas que revisan arriba también.

Momentos después de terminar de cepillarse, deja el cepillo en el mueble y se sale del cuarto. Sans sale con cuidado para no hacer ruido y mira que su diario estaba en el mueble.

-El diario de la chica… no pasara nada… al fin y al cabo la eliminare

Se acerca flotando y observa que el diario está abierto y en una parte está encerrado con un círculo de color rojo, se decide a leerlo. "Why did the skeleton wanted a friend? Because she was feeling Bonely" Hace lo mejor posible por no reírse a lo que había leído, después de unos momentos sale del cuarto con cuidado después de haber escrito algo en la última hoja de la pagina. Para después salir del lugar, tenía que asegurarse si no había otra persona que fuera cabra.

Fue una buena idea haber revisado, ya que encontró a alguien más que era cabra y este era bajo. Como lo describió la persona del rio, se acerca lentamente, dejando de flotar detrás de este.

-Hey, Acaso no saber cómo saludar a una nueva persona? Voltea y toma mi mano

Hace el que va a hacer su chiste, sonriendo levemente. Esta persona voltea lentamente mirando al suelo, estaba usando un gorro que cubría su cara, así que no lograba verle. Lentamente le toma la mano a Sans, cuando este baja la mirada se percata, que. Su mano era diferente a lo que mostraba ser.

-Pero qué?

Sans intenta alejarse pero este le toma con gran fuerza el brazo acercándolo a él.

-ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO POR LOS CRIMENES QUE HAS COMETIDO!

-Q...qué?!

Este se quita el gorro, era en realidad un conejo blanco, pero no cualquiera. Este era uno de la guardia real. Frederick uno de los más importantes guardias de la realeza.

-AHORA NO NECESITARAS ESA MASCARA

Fred intenta quitarle la máscara a Sans pero este reacciona jalándolo y pateándolo con mucha fuerza en el abdomen, logra sacarle la mayoría del aire de sus pulmones haciendo que lo soltara. Así Sans piensa rápido si escapar o eliminarlo, ya que él le escucho la voz. Y como no son muchas personas en el underground, le serian fácil identificarlo, en especial Undyne.

-Rayos, no tengo otra opción!

Sin tener otra solución en el momento, lo agarra del cuello mientras aparecía un hueso con una punta afilada y lo apuñala en el abdomen unas pocas veces para después encajárselo en la frente. Así terminando con la vida del conejo blanco. Suspira pensando que había logrado su objetivo de no ser descubierto pero escucha una voz detrás de él.

- _oh… no… Que has hecho?!_

Cuando Sans escucha esta voz voltea, algo confundido ya que esta voz se le hacía conocido, salta muy levemente del susto al ver que era la chica que había visto en aquella casa, pero no se había asustado el saber que era ella sino al verla acercársele con una mirada de enojo y superioridad.

Sans hace lo posible de salir del lugar corriendo pero cuando se da la media vuelta para echarse a correr se encuentra a varios otros guardias reales en su camino, este… no era su día. Al detenerse la chica le toma del brazo con gran fuerza.

- _Estas en graves problemas, has cometido un gran delito!_

 _-_ _ **Reina Toriel, nosotros nos encargamos.**_

 _ **-**_ _Manténganlo en una celda y coméntenle lo que sucedió a Asgore. Él le dará la sentencia que merece._

 _-_ Aaagh maldita sea!

- _Pero primero, quítenle la máscara._

El guardia obedece a la orden de la reina, quitándole la máscara de Sansa si revelándole a todos los guardias de quien se trataba.

- **Sans… Como has podido hacer tal cosa?...**

- _ **Solo vamos a cumplir la orden!**_

 _ **-**_ **S…si**

* * *

 **Pues decidi poner el capitulo asi, porque quiero tener lo mejor para el tercer capitulo :3 no se preocupen ando escribiendo el capitulo en estos momentos. Para asi no llegue a olvidarme de como va :v**

 **Y vuelvo a decir** **Si tienen alguna pregunta o una sugerencia de algun shipping con Sans, dejenla en un review. Lo contestare en el siguiente capitulo :3**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, Que tengan un buen** **día**


End file.
